


Drown in your tears (I'll hide mine in your hair)

by Vasilisian



Series: Daily Drabbles [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, Zelda (Legend of Zelda) Needs A Hug, Zelda has a lot of unprocessed grief, but then it got sad, this was supposed to be cute, two people grieving for a time and people lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasilisian/pseuds/Vasilisian
Summary: Link shifted nervously, glancing around his house as the princess stepped inside. It had been a while since he'd been here, having gone straight for Hyrule Castle after freeing Van Rudania, and there was a layer of dust over everything. Lady Zelda didn't seem to mind very much, a faint smile on her face as she examined the bows hung up on the wall.--Link shows Zelda around his house in Hateno Village. Showing her his weapon collection goes well until they come across a certain shield, which rips open a wound a century in the making.





	Drown in your tears (I'll hide mine in your hair)

Link shifted nervously, glancing around his house as the princess stepped inside. It had been a while since he'd been here, having gone straight for Hyrule Castle after freeing Van Rudania, and there was a layer of dust over everything. Lady Zelda didn't seem to mind very much, a faint smile on her face as she examined the bows hung up on the wall.

 

“You've got quite a collection here. This is this a Lynel bow, right?” Link came up next to her, nodding as he ran a finger down the string. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lady Zelda turn to look at him, but he kept his attention on the bow. Taking it off the hook, he drew back the metal string, sighting an invisible enemy and releasing.

 

A thick twang came from the string, and it vibrated for a moment before stilling. Turning, he found that Lady Zelda was looking at him with an odd look on her face.

 

“I've never seen a Hylian manage to use a Lynel bow. Does it hurt your fingers to use it, or does your strength protect you?” Grinning, he showed her the leather archery tab he'd slipped over his fingers, creased from use. His grin grew when that got a giggle of of the usually serious princess, and he was satisfied that he'd managed to make her forget her grief for a moment.

 

Emboldened by his success, he showed off the rest of his collection, a warm feeling sparking in his chest at every ooh and aah. But when he pulled her up to the Hylian shield, there was no excitement. Lady Zelda instead fell quiet, one hand rising up and hovering over the crest, as if she was afraid to touch. Shifting nervously, Link berated himself for making Lady Zelda sad when he'd been trying to cheer her up.

 

“I know I should be grateful that we finally managed to vanquish the Calamity, and yet I can't help but think about all those who lost their lives when I failed one hundred years ago.” Link scowled and grabbed Lady Zelda's hand, holding it in his own.

 

“ _We_ failed.” The words hurt, throat unused to talking even months after waking up, but Link soldiered through. “And then you saved us, twice.” Lady Zelda's eyes were bright with tears she refused to let fall, and Link took her other hand as well, pressing a kiss to them.

 

“You held him back, and then you banished him. They call me Champion, but you are the Hero.” It was as if a dam broke, Lady Zelda collapsing into his arms as she sobbed. He held her close, burying his face into her hair, and if a few tears of his own slipped out, well, nobody but him had to know. Together they grieved, two destined Hylians lost in a time that didn't belong to them but had to find a place in anyway.

 


End file.
